Saying Goodbye
by Stelynn
Summary: A short reflection piece where Helena thinks about someone she's lost.


Disclaimer: I don't own Birds of Prey, if I did they wouldn't have been cancelled, trust me. Besides, I'm a broke, starving college student, definitely not worth suing...  
********************************************************************  
It was just another night for the Huntress. She'd delivered yet another havok wreaking criminal to the New Gotham Police, and gone yet another night without anything to show for it, with the exception of some bruises at least. She'd probably done enough work for the night, but Helena didn't want to go home. In fact, she wasn't sure that she could. She absently made her way around the city. Jumping from roof-top to roof-top was an exhilirating way to travel.  
  
Without realizing that she'd been working her way there Helena found herself in the very park that she'd been avoiding for the last month. Although she wasn't sure if it had been dumb luck that brought her there on that particular date or perhaps some subconscious desire that she hadn't been willing to admit to. This was the park where she'd been with Guy. If she'd ever intended to return here it definitely hadn't meant for it to happen for some time.  
  
Settling into the swing where Guy had sat Helena just sat there, looking up at Orion's belt, renewing the promise that she'd made to herself not to forget Guy. It was just as the scene around her seemed to become peaceful that she felt it. Someone... Dangerous... Jumping to her feet Helena saw it. The sidewalk at the edge of the park. Some asshole had gotten the bright idea to try and mug a woman about Helena's own age. The girl was giving it a fight, but even as Helena was watching the man pulled out a knife.  
  
"Not in my city," Huntress muttered before she ran in the direction of the altercation. Almost too quickly the man was on the ground. After kicking the knife from his hand it had only taken a couple of punches to put him out cold. Snatching the purse off of the ground Helena handed over to the woman, "You should be more careful."  
  
Turning away Huntress left the woman standing there dumb-struck as she called the clock tower via her comm, "Oracle, see if you can get a squad car to the park just past Maple? There's a mugger."  
  
"Already on it, Huntress," came the business-like reply.  
  
Ducking into an alley Huntress practically flew up the side of a building before she came to a stop atop the roof. She took a moment to take in the sight of the city before she began her usual bounding from one building to the next; there was just one thing that this night was missing.  
  
It didn't take her long to find him, but then again it never did. Dropping to the ground behind him Huntress waited for him to sense her presense, he was getting better, but she still got him every time.  
  
Reese began to turn his head and the moment that he saw her in his perifieral vision he practically jumped, turning so that he faced her, "Huntress. You ever going to get over sneaking up like that?"  
  
"Not likely," she grinned playfully. "What are you up to?"  
  
"It's been a pretty quiet night, except for that incident at the park a few minutes ago, I'm thinkin' you had something to do with that," he accused.  
  
Putting on her playfully indignant face Huntress crossed her arms over her chest, "Next time you want me to let the mugger stab some innocent woman?"  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it," Reese scolded.  
  
Rolling her eyes Helena dropped her arms to her side and moved to lean on Reese's car. As if the thought were just occurring to her she gave the vehicle a quickly once-over before looking back to the detective, "Is this a company car, or did you pick it out yourself?"  
  
"Since when do you insult my car?"  
  
Huntress shrugged as she stood and stepped to Reese's side, "I dunno. Just hadn't really thought about it before."  
  
Stepping closer to the car and turning his back on the leather-clad vigilante he manged to get out, "It's a company..." before turning to see that she had already disappeared into the darkness. "Why does she always gotta do that?" he asked himself before slipping into the car.  
  
Knowing that he hadn't intended her to hear, let alone answer Huntress whispered to herself, "Because I don't like to say goodbye."  
********************************************************************  
You know that you want to tell me what you thought. Trust me, I know you do, and constructive critisism is my best friend, or at least one of my best friends!  
  
Thanx! 


End file.
